


Our Fragment

by Crazyapplekiss



Category: Zodiac (2007), Zodiac Cycle - Julie Dillon
Genre: Action, Adventure, Evil, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magical, Mystery, Paranormal, Random - Freeform, Romance, Twisted world, War, Zodiac, break the cliche, corrupt, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyapplekiss/pseuds/Crazyapplekiss
Summary: The dark world of Ena has successfully take over the land that the zodiacs had once called home and an evil master mind by the name of No.13 will stop at nothing to tear down everything they have worked so hard to build. In one last desperate attempt to protect the zodiacs and their people they're forced to flee to earth and go into hiding amongst the humans but when evil starts to threaten the lives of everyone on earth the zodiacs must find the courage to take down the evil that once destroyed their lives and their home. Even if it means sacrificing everything to save it.Will they succeed in saving their land? Or will the world fall into the hands of evil?





	1. Our Fragment

_"She's intimidating and brooding and she scares people away,_

_because she's not made of sugar and spice and everything nice._

_But rather fire and lightening and everything frightening._

_People see the smoldering flames and the raging winds. And they think she's strong._

_They think she's is powerful. But really, she just tends to burn herself down."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the zodiacs have fled to earth to live amongst the humans they took on human names. Therefore I shall provide thine names to thee!!!
> 
> Okay let the weirdness cease for now.
> 
> Aries - Dimian Magnus male  
> Taurus - Wren Corbett female  
> Cancer - Rhiannon Barton female  
> Gemini - Lydan Orett male  
> Leo - Mavrek Embre male  
> Virgo - Jather Lynorr male  
> Libra - Zara Talon female  
> Scorpio - Vixra Kadrick female  
> Sagittarius - Annihya Tamrin female  
> Capricorn - Caelan Vale male  
> Aquarius - Zaden Hawke male  
> Pisces - Elysa Braithe female
> 
> Crack ships anyone?


	2. Spell No.1: Prologue; The fall of Elentiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst gives way to better days.

The screams of men and women fill the air and strike terror into the soldiers as they march towards the corrupted monsters that had once been banished into legend. Twisted horns and long black claws scrape against the ground causing sparks to fly as they charge towards the vulnerable town's folk with blood thirsty vengeance. Most look like demons out of stories with long fangs and black skin and protruding bones with blood red eyes and deafening cries of pleasure but some look human like but will suddenly mutate into vile creatures of the dark and snap bones like tooth picks beneath their fingers and pick off the people as if they are playing a game. Their weak magic and gifts stand no chance against the monsters.

One by one the solders become nothing more than shreds of blood and cloth and skin as the creatures quickly roam around their newly conquered world devouring everything in sight while their leader stands triumphant at the centre of it all pulling the last of the towns people power from their veins.

His wicked grin grew as he finished pulling the magic from a woman. Her screams were like music to his ears. Her skin had lost it's youthful colour and her cheeks grew hollow as he drained her magic from her. He tossed her aside and searched for his next victim with a sinister smile.

Number 13.

He had started this war. He has brought this chaos to the peace that once lingered over the zodiacs world but now he too his chance to take the land by force. The massive bloodshed was nothing to him.

He could careless about who died unless he got what he wanted.

The zodiacs don't have time to breathe as they fight back for their kingdom the best they can and try to save as many people as possible. The fear and bloodshed is not something that everyone can handle and most of them are shattering under the pressure of being the sole protectors of their land.

Aries and Leo charge angrily at the monsters and make sure to bring them to their knees swiftly and save more of their people. Aries has failed to save so many lives he almost lost hope but he still kept fighting. He was going to make up for his failures all the while Leo had felt a nagging feeling in his chest. The sight of the land under turmoil and on the verge of death made his chest feel tight and grow hesitant to fight. He was worried. He was worried but he wasn't about to show it. He was supossed to be the strong fearless one.

A leader.

He wasn't going to let a few emotions get in the way.

Cancer and Libra were growing weak from healing so many people at once. Dozens kept coming after the other with terrible injuries that made the girls gag. They couldn't keep up healing so many people forever and they hoped that this was brought under control soon.

Aquarius, Pisces and Sagittarius helped to keep Cancer and Libra protected as they healed the injured but there seemed to be no end to the monsters. They had kept coming and coming each time they took them down. Even though they were tired and out numbered they couldn't stop. Too many lives were at stake.

Virgo had predicted it all. The chaos and destruction was burned into his mind days before it hand even happened. His predictions were something that shouldn't have been ignored but it had been too good to be true. Demons taking over Elentiya? Please. The monsters of legend could never have existed. Little did they know that evil was coming and bit hit them when they had least expected. Virgo watched in with hollow eyes as bodies fell in front of him like in his dream.

What had caused this?

Taurus and Gemini hadn't stood a chance against the army and was terribly hurt. Libra didn't even know what to do when she saw them and lost her composer and fell into hysterics as she frantically tried to save her friends. She and Cancer were tired and weak from the over exertion and barely managed to help them. It was close but they had started speaking so it was probably okay.

Capricorn and Scorpio were driven to a corner. The dreadful army of nightmarish creatures had never stopped growing. Capricorn tried his best to keep them away so they could escape. He figured out quickly that they couldn't win this on their own.

The gods holy soldiers had fallen and they had no help to fend off the horde. Scorpio had long over used her power and was struggling to keep her eyes open but still tried to help. She had seen so many. Killed so many. She just didn't have it in her anymore.

She had soon realized that this was the final ending battle. The demons had over run their territory. She feared that her thoughts had come true and collapsed to her knees with realisation.

They had lost the war.


End file.
